Generally, content on Internet provided by content providers is available in uncategorized form. Since such a huge amount of content is available in uncategorized form, it may make it difficult to search for relevant content. Searching for relevant content is crucial for certain specific tasks. For example, advertisers need to select content with which they want to place their advertisements. The advertisements of a company project the company's brand to customers. This is especially important for the video advertisements as the brand of a company is projected much more prominently to the customers with video advertisements as compared to textual advertisements. In order to protect and promote their brand, the companies may like to search for content which is relevant to the advertisements they want to place on Internet.
There have been some attempts to provide a system for categorizing content on Internet into general web-based categories. The general web-based categories may include but are not limited to, Open Directory (dmoz) categories, Yahoo directories etc. The general web-based categories provide a multi-level hierarchical category system. The categories and the multi-level hierarchy provided by general web-based categories may not be useful for specific tasks. For example, advertisers may like to have a TV-like content channels category system to help them know on which Internet “channel” their advertisements are being placed. Such Internet “channels” may be more useful to the advertisers if each channel covers a broad range of content categories. The advertisers and the content providers of the content may also like to know the Internet “channels” which are popular.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to categorize content on Internet into a set of pre-defined categories that may be useful for a particular task. Further, there is a need for method that provides a measure of content in the set of pre-defined categories and the demographic data related to the set of pre-defined categories.